Missing Blood and Hard Core Love
by J.E Magic
Summary: Confusion was the only word to describe this. A Borugh War starts. Brooklyn vs. Manhatten, Mid-Town vs. Brooklyn and Manhatten and Manhatten vs. Mid-Town and Brooklyn. And because of what...all because of me!
1. Prologue

**Hey Guys! This story was based off of my original story 'Blood and Love' but I lost inspiration and got a new story in mind! The first chapters kind of wierd and a wee bit confusing but the next chapter will be more clearer.**

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own newsies! I do not own the poem(except for the ones I made!).**

**Also, the song 'The Rumor in New York' is based off of 'A Rumor in St. Petersberg'!**

**WTYLXOX(Write to you later,)**

**JE MAGIC**

* * *

Lost you, lost everything,

Lost the dream for being your forever,

Lost my each kind of feeling.

Lost your love,

lost happiness,

Lost in loneliness,

lost being mild,

Lost you,

lost even how to express.

Lost you somewhere,

finding here and there,

Lost my love

But could not find you,

Lost you and feeling just despair.

Lost my peer - I lost my peer!

Lost you, lost everything,

Lost you, please tell! where are you dear?

_~Tanveer Sharma_

* * *

April 29, 1887 8:42 pm. Brooklyn Lodging House

The Brooklyn newsies waited. Seconds passed before Spot cametown the stairs and approached the boys. His eyes puffy red and his breath shaky. He breath in the air of the nervous newsies, for what he was about to tell them woulsyne simply devastating.

* * *

It spread like wild fire,

Along the trees,

Throught the wind and evergreens,

Butnthe heart bet fast,

Along the time that pass,

-_J.E. MAGIC_

* * *

**Four Years later  
**

**Harlem**

"Tell Spot this..."

**Mid-****town**

"Get the runner, and give him this message to tell Spot Conlon."

**Bronx**

"Tell Brooklyn the news..."

**In the streets of Harlem.**

Have you'se hoird

Der a rumor goin on in New Yoirk?

Have you'se hoird

What they're saying?

The Princess Of New Yoirk!

**The streets of the Bronx**

It's a rumor,

A legend,

A mystery!

Something whispered in an alleyway

It's a rumour

That's part of Spot Conlon

**The Streets of Mid-Town**

It's the rumor,

The legend,The mystery!

It's the Princess of New Yoirk!

She ran through the night,

She was kidnapped,

Or was she

Have you'se hoird

Der a rumor in New Yoirk?

Have you'se hoird

What they'se sayin on da street...

The Princess Carter

Alive or dead...

Who knows!

* * *

**How**** was it? Good? Bad? I know it didn't tell a lot about anything but if you read carefully you can figure out a lot! **

**Next Chapter: Our main Character, Carter 'Blue' Conlon, is introduced along with the Manhatten Newsies! **

**The rumor of the infamous Missing Carter, Princess of New York, grows stronger every moment and Spot and his boys are starting to figure out more clues to Carter's disappearance. Carter is also on the verge of discovery and Mid-Towns on the verge of an ambush!**

**WTYL, JE MAGIC,3**


	2. Chapter 1:Princess, Spies and Ambush!

**Hey Guys! J.E. Magic here...again! Here is the next chapter of the story! This one goes back and forth between people and scenes, just warning you! I also want to clarify something, Carter really was gone for four YEARS, and I accidentally put months! Sorry!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN NEWSIES! I wish though! I ONLY OWN CARTER, HARVARD AND MOST ORIGINAL NEWSIES!  
**

* * *

They say, they say  
You're strong without a thought it may not last long  
Or  
You've skills since with a record you run up high bills  
Or  
You are shy but no one ever talks to you or says hi  
Or  
You never give up because right now you are on top

They say, they say

You are generous or gregarious when all you are is conscious  
Or  
You're innovative yet not the originator of the idea conceived

-Sylvia Chidi

* * *

_July 22nd 1901_

_Manhattan New York, Carter's Selling Spot_

The hot sun felt hot, boiling sun drops kissed my skin, making it sweat and damp. Sweatbeads made my bangs clung to my forehead. My suspeneders hung at my side and my trousers clung to my legs with sweat. I felt as if I was drench in sweat.

Mush came barreling around the corner and cannoned into me. We toppled over onto the cobblestone. He quickly pushed himself off of me, giving me a hand. His gaze traveled from me onto the streets.

"Mush-" I started but stopped in mid sentence when I saw who he was staring at. _Crap_

I quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him down the street, both me, Mush and the trackers in a hot burning race. Though we were both heading for a different finishing line. Mush grabbed my arm and pulled me into a nearby alley, wind whipped me as I slammed into his muscular, tan chest. The trackers ran pasted us and continued on their race. Both our heads poked out of the alley and I looked up at Mush's head, who looked down at mine.

_Mid-town New York, Lodging House._

Medda's party! Perfect Ambush! As if fate was in my favor...until I arrived there.

_Brooklyn New York, Docks_

The four brooklynites looked around. They two newsies weren't in sight. They looked at each other before turning back. They at least got one thing,

They know she in Manhatten.


	3. Chapter 2:Striking Of MidTown Secret

**Hey Guys! Sorry this took soo longM it's been crazy in Earth Science. I had a 20 page lab due, and I had my speaking portion for Spanish! I'll try and get at least 1-2 chapters up because next week I'm away on a school trip! This chapter goes back and forth between scenes! We now are introduced to Harvard, Carter and a Mystery Guy! (PSSST. THE MYSTERY GUY AND CARTER ARE THE COUPLE!)**

* * *

**It is the hour when the boughs,**

**The nightingale's high note is heard,**

**It is the hour-when lover's vow,**

**Seem sweet in every whispere'd word**

**~Lord Bryon**

* * *

**The Pier of Mid-Town ,Harvard's POV**

"Alright! Listen!" I yelled at the boys that we're gathered around some crates that congealed together. The boys stopped their barking and turned their heads towards me.  
The leader of The Black Mist sat directly across from me, Cobra. And you could tell that everyone held a high respect for him by the way they stood and acted, being a cold venomous boy he is, hence his name. He was decently tall although he was slightly shorter then me, who stands about 5'8. He had brown hair that was messy and his bangs covered his forehead, if he hand one, his eyes were icy blue like Conlon's but why more bluer! He had a good build for his age but he wasn't consider big muscles to the rest of the Black Mist.

His boys hushed up and we all sat down. His boys behind him as well as my boys behind me. Two bodies guard each entrance to the pier, their muscled backs turned to us.

"Alright Harvard, what the hell did you wanna talk about? I ain't got all night." many of my boys chuckled slightly, thinking of vile things he could be doing at night.

"I'm planning an war agaist Brooklyn and I need your help." This sent a roar of laughter from all the Black Mist. Some boys were laughing so hard that they were leaning agaist each other for support. But Cobra, he just had a smirk plastered on his face, his eyes twinkled in amusement. He snapped his fingers and the boys silenced ammeditly. Huh? Big respect there.

Cobra stood, he reached for a cigarette and a match. He struck the match on the crate, flicked it into the murky, black water below and but the cigarette to his lips.  
"You want to plan a revolution agaist Brooklyn?" he took another drag on the cigarette. "Harvard, I would like to know why?" His voice dropped the amusement it originally held and was replaced by annoyance.

"Have you ever heard of Carter, the Princess of New York?" he suddenly looked interested in what I was saying.

"What about her?"

"Ever heard the story of her?" His attention on me was growing, more and more intrigued by ever word. I stood up and started circling the table of crates.

"Carter Conlon was the Princess of New York, was Spot Conlon's only baby sister and heiress to the crown. On April 29, 1897 at 8:42 a note was sent to every Bourgh Leader in New York. The note said she went missing and Brooklyn wanted her back." I pulled out the piece of paper and handed it to Cobra.

"If Carter hadn't disappeared, she would be the next Brooklyn Leader..."

"Get to the point.!" Cobra stood from his seat. "What the hell does the Missing Princess have to do with the revolution." He leaned his hands on the crates. I mimicked him.

"Two weeks ago there was a rumor that went around the newsies. That the Princess was in New York. They said she was alive." I pushed myself up from the table and put my back to him. "Two days ago my boys saw a girl that looked exactly like Carter, running through the streets. Some Brooklyn boys we're on her tail." I turned towards him.

"The reason this is important is, if I want to start a revolution and take Brooklyn's crown I got to make sure Brooklyn's little Princess is out of the way. I need to find the little street girl and make sure she never see that crown." I finished, and turned towards him. Cobra's smile grew bigger than the sun.

"Alright Harvard, you made a pretty good explanation, but where do me and my boys come in?"

**Brooklyn Dock, Spot's POV **

"I'd like to see Brooklyn." said a cold, venomous voice. I smiled.

"Hey Cobra, over here!" I waved him over towards my 'Throne'. A smile plastered on his face and his eyes twinked with mischieveousness, which meant only one thing, he has news.  
I jumped down from the crates and sauntered over towards him and a couple of his boys. When I reached him, his pure icy blue eyes met with my blue-grey eyes.

"Let's talk in secret."

**Manhattan Lodging House, Carter's POV**

Jenna and me ran downtime stairs...well technically she ran down the stairs, I on the other hand, decided to slide down the banister, which was at first was a good idea...until I slid right into sed Blink, who went down with me on top.

"Uf!" he lift his head to find me sitting right on top of him. I grinned, my famous Conlon grin, and pulled both me and him up from the ground.

"Bye guys!" Jenna screamed to the boys as she grabbed my wrist and dragged me towards the door. The last thing I saw of the boys was Jack's blue eyes.

**The Irish Phantom, 8:44, Still Carter!**

Irish music pounded agaist maybe everyone's ears as they chatted and drinker themselves and I slid onto the stools that lined the bar table. The bartender, Willy a portly man that wore a bartender suit from the old west, slammed two, Irish beer, without the liquor, in tall glasses. Foam oozed from the top. He leaned agaist the table.

"I'm giving you girls a heads up. The Black Mist is having a meeting here, so I would lay low." I furrowed my brow. _Who were the Black Mist? Were they an enemy gang? Did they support Brooklyn and Manhatten or were they allies with Mid-Town? _

Willy had told us stories about the Black Mist that Jack and the others wouldn't. They were a vicious gang of boys that used to work for Harlem. They then took off one day and created their own gang. They gave Willy the chills and they would threaten him a lot. They were his biggest income and GREATEST fear.

Bang! A glass clattered agaist the wooden bar table. I looked over at Jenna, who was practically giving Willy a speech.

"Willy, trust us. We're the most carefulest girls here. Actually we're the only respectable, common sense girls here. The rest are just whores and sluts." I smacked her arm.

"Mean, are we?" she laughed. A bell ran from the entrance and a group of boys, wearing all black, sauntered in. At the front was a boy I recognized, Cobra. He was the leader of a vicious street gang, and was well respected and feared by many newsies. Having him on your side was MAJOR points on your part. I looked over at Willy, who stood straighter than a board and was paler then snow, I then relized who Cobra was, he was the Leader of the Black Mist! I didn't notice though who was standing right next to him, my brother, Spot Conlon!

Shit!

* * *

**So? Did you guys like that? Remember Reviews make the world go round! I also might need to explain some things...**

**First off... The ice blue eyes are REALLY IMPORTANT!**

**Ch****apter Preview: Carter and Jenna over hear some things about a war going on. Carter wants to find out more about Cobra. Cobra wants secrets for Harvard. And Spot get decived when Cobra tells Spot where Carter 'is'. Cobra then ask Carter to dance and Carter notices the piercing blue eyes...she thinks Cobra is someone she knows...**  
**  
**

**Intresting...Q**


	4. Chapter 4:I swear on piercing blue eyes!

**Hey Guys!**

* * *

The Irish Phantom, 8:45, Carter's POV.

Shit! Shit! Oh Shit! I'm dead...no I'm caught. My brother is sitting right next to Jenna, well actually there's a seat in between, and he has his back to me! Oh Great! I'm totally and completely...

"I know where Carter is..." I snapped my head up. Did he just say he knew where I was. Oh crap! He's gonna say I'm behind him! Jenna snapped her head up as well. We looked at each other, like we were talking, even though we weren't.

"You know where she is? You sure? Cause I've been getting a lot of bullshit, lately about her where abouts.."

"Conlon listen to me. I know where she is. I spottted her on Mid-Town ground. She was hiding behind a fruit cart, to avoid your boys. Now here my plan..."

Oh thank you God Almightly! He's faking it...wait a minute! Why is he faking it? Willy handed us another drinks and made his way, nervously, over toward Cobra and my brother. He put out some Irish drink and left in such a rush it seemed way to swift for his age and weight. Jenna and I listened in more as we drank and 'talked'.

"I also know something you should know. Harvard planning a revolution. Agaist you and Manhatten. He wants complete controll over every bourgh in New York and he's willing to fight for blood to get it."

"Alright...I'll go tell my birds that. Thanks Cobra." My brother slapped him on the back, slid out of the seat but Cobra grabbed his arm.

"Hey! Wait a minute! You should at least have some fun here." he looked over at us and pointed his thumb towards us. We pretend not to notice.

"Look, see those to girls. Go ask one of them to dance. Willy! Give Conlon here something strong!" Willy slid him a drink. Jenna made a face to me, mockingly. I laughed, which was pretty loud and fell off my chair.

"Nice going!" Jenna looked down at my body, I gasped for breath. She laager alongside as well. I pulled myself up onto the chair, budding my head in my arms to hide the tomatoe red face I now possessed. A hand tapped me on the shoulder.

I wish I hadn't turned around because I really didn't think anyone besides my brother could make me shake as hard as I did now. There I stood, face to face with Cobra, his pure, icy blue eyes burned into me like a icy flame that could kill in a single look. His eyes made me shake at every moment, every time I blinked and yet...those blue eyes reminded me of so many people. My brother, Jack, Kid, they all had one thing in common, the piercing blue eyes. Was Cobra actually someone I know, who goes by a different name? Is it Jack, who wants a war between Mid-Town and Brooklyn? Is it Spot? Well I doubt that considering he's here. Blink couldn't be it either but yet he does seem a bit conservived when it comes to street gangs...actually in fact the only person I know who tells me is Willy! Hmmmmm...

"Hey there sweetheart. How would you like to dance with a hot Brooklyn boy." I looked over at Jenna, who gave me a evil, joking grin, I smiled and turned back to him.

"Sure...where's Spot?" he chuckled and grabbed my hand. We stepped onto the dance floor, me putting one hand on his shoulder, his on my hip and our other hand intertwined with one another's. A slow Irish song started.

I stared at him more closely and realized how amazingly gorgeous he was. His black eyes that twinkled off the dim lighting, his piercing blue eyes...wait a hot second...blue eyes...there was something familiar about them I just...couldn't put my finger on it, or him.

* * *

So** How was it! Kind of short, but I was having major writing block and I had I was as EG WINSTON PUT IT 'drowning in schoolwork! But that's ok! Not really...**

**Chapter Preview:Carter gets more and more curious about Cobra...and he gets more suspicious of her...Jack is also getting curious of Carter's sudden interest in cobra anddecides to keep a close eye on her! But with the dance coming up and the war on the verge can everyone handle it?...**


	5. Chapter 5:Dreamers can't dream!

**Hey Guys! So this is the fourth chapter! And it was very quick to update! It's kinda short and it may be slightly bad and rushed because I wrote this really late and I'm kinda tired. So yea...**

**JE MAGIC**

* * *

_Some say people's dreams can predict the future,_

_But yet can it,_

_A night mare could be true,_

_A Dreamers worse fear come to life?_

* * *

**Audience** **POV**

Carter awoke in her bunk, her forehead beaded with sweat and her breathing heavy, it matted down her bangs and made her clothing clung to her body. She propped her elbows up from the lumpy mattress and listened to the light breathing that came from Jenna below. Her breath was slow and gentle, her chest rose and fell in a deep, passionate slumber.

"Jenna...Jenna" Jenna stirred and rolled over onto her side.

"Jenna!" Carter hissed at her sleeping friend, who awoke in daze.

"What?" she hissed back.

"Do you know anything about that Cobra boy?" Jenna groaned.

"Carter...you've asked this question a million times to me and I told you what I know! Now go back to bed, Jesus Christ!" she had mummered the last bit and roles onto her other side. Trying to fall back into sleep.

Carter let out a sigh and fell onto her back, she stared at the ceiling in content. Cobra looked awfully familiar but yet so forign. He had put my brother through so much...Ugh, my brother! The Fearless leader of Brooklyn! The Fearless Leader of Brooklyn my ass!

Carter shuttered at the thought of her egoistic brother, she rolled onto her side, listening to the silence of the bunk room and fell into a deep sleep.

**Manhattan Lodging House:3:37pm,Audience POV**

Carter sat around the boys as they played a intense game of poker, their faces had no trace of emotion and their eyes were down. Carter though wasn't in the game, she was more focused on Cobra...he had made her mine swim with thoughts of him. She asked herself countless times where he looked familiar. But it wasn't the face that was familiar, it was the eyes, the piercing blue eyes that shone as cold as ice, and blue as the sky.

"Carter...Carter!"

"Huh?" She looked up at the boys in front of her, who were waiting want she had.

"I...I'm not in it today, I quit." she laid down the cards and left the boys. That boy has Spot's eyes, my brother's eyes, but it couldn't be him...could it? Carter felt her shoulder pushed and fell down onto the ground.

"Jesus Carter, I'm sorry."Jack's voice came into play. His hand outstretched to hers and she gratefully accepted it. She gave him a weak smile and tried to pass. His grabbed her shoulders and pushed her back towards him.

"Carter are you alright...you've been kinda wierd since last night." She pushed his arms away.

"Yea Jack I'm fine."

**Jack's POV**

_"Yea Jack, I'm fine."_ Carter pushed my hands away and left, bumping into newsies every so often. Something was up and it was making Carter act so out of it. I looked over at Jenna who was in a game of poker with Race, Blink and Mush.

"Hey Jenna, is Carter alright. She's been kinda out of it." I asked siting in a nearby chair.

"She should be but her heads to busy thinking of some guy." Oh...well that's ok. She'll be fine. Mush will handle it..."Named Cobra." she had acted like the name wasn't a big deal. Everyone at the table had their mouths opeaned wide like a fish out of water.

"Wait what!" I practically screamed at her.

"Yea, Him and her brother were at the bar we go to every Saturday and they danced and now she thinks she met Cobra before." I couldn't believe my ears! Carter Conlon, missing princess, met her mortal enemy at a bar! Fuck! Spot will just kill me...well if he knew!

"Jenna...will be right back." I motioned for the boys to follow up the stairs. Jenna had went off to find Carter. When the boys and I reached the bunkroom, explosions of questions popped up. After a moment or two I quieted them down.

"Alright! We are in deep shit here! Carter just met Cobra and now she is taking a sudden interest in finding out more about him. We can afford to lose Carter, because if Cobra is working for Spot or Harvard, she'll be in their clutches in no time. So here's how it works, will each take turns watching her, making sure she doesn't get kidnapped. Agreed." knodds went around.

Shit!

* * *

**How was it. I know bad right! Not a very good chapter...sorry!**

**Chter Preview:Carter is starting to see a pattern in the boy's protective walking alone she encounters some Black Mist boys, and seeks shelter in a book store. Cobra decides he needs a break and goes to the book store, where he encounteres Carter, who is reciting a poem out loud. And thus starts the beginning of the war! Sort of!**


	6. Chapter 6: Of Romeo and Juliet

**Hello Fanfictioners! Sorry its been sooo long! Last weeks of school, and this chapter was orginally really long but i decided to split it up. So here's chapter 6! Thank God! School is almost done so then I'll have plenty of time to write! Thanks to all my loyal reviewers, EG WINSTON, EALASAID UNA, NEWSIE KRACKEN AND JEMMA! Hope this chapter gives you satisfaction for your thirst for writing!**

**love,**

**JE Magic!**

* * *

Streets of Manhattan, Audience POV

For the last week, Carter had started taking notice in the Manhattan boys were more...curious about where she was. Every time she went out someone followed her until either A: she screamed at them to piss off or B: Found some way to escape from them.

But Carter's head was not in that thought, instead, Carter walked around aimlessly in streets, lost in deep, her thoughts swam with Cobra. She was curious about the boy and yet...there more to the thought. She didn't understand the thoughts that pondered in her mind; the thoughts just were of Cobra and the piercing blue eyes...or maybe it was more? Carter couldn't tell. So deep in thought, Carter didn't realize she had walked onto Brooklyn territory. How she got there or how long she had been wondering was lost in time. Carter had stopped when she realized she was no longer in Manhattan. She turned to leave and when she did so, two boys slipped out of a nearby passageway, and began to follow her.

She looked around and saw a nearby bookshop. Looking back at the gaining boys, she mustered all the last drops of energy into her legs and pushed herself towards the safety of the shop. Carter flung herself onto the porch steps of the shop. Her body ached as her ribs contacted the wood with a loud thud. She fumbled for the doorknob, grasping it, she pulled herself up and scrambled inside.

Shutting the door behind her, she found the store empty. Peeking out from the shutters, she saw the three Black Mist boys lined up in front of the shop, the biggest one stepped forward,

"You can't hide in there forever, sweetheart!" a sneer twisted upon his lips.

_He's right. _Carter thought, she couldn't hide here forever, but yet she certainly couldn't go back out there..._maybe there's a back entrance. I should ask the manager...if I can find him. _Carter looked around and saw the manager, clerk or even any help was around, just her and the mast selection of books. The store was pretty big looking from inside the shop, and very...different. The walls were maple wood as we're the floors, a large, scaling counter stretched from the far corner to the edge of the frame of the door. The bookcases were painted light, summery green, clear sky blue and cheerful, aural yellow and the cases went all the way to the back of the store. A winding staircase lead up to the second floor, its steps and railing was painted the same as the bookcases. Carter walked towards the beginning of the stairs and yelled a hello up. Nobody answered. She looked around, seeing that nobody was in the shop, she walked around the shop. Taking no interest in the books below she ventured upstairs in seek of something else. As she passed by the old leather books, she stopped upon a book of a deep violet and maroon. She pulled it out, the cover read:

**_Romeo_ _and_ _Juliet_**

It was in scrawled with gold letters and a picture of a single dark red rose and a dagger was embroidered on the front. She flipped open to the first page, which had the the same picture as the cover. She carelessly turned the page and began to read.

Cobra's POV, Mid-Town Lodging House, New York.

"Look, Cobra, we've only got one shot at this ambush and you haven't been in right minds since we got back..." Ugh! Harvard's words pounded my ears like a deadly weapon that grew more and more. His talk of ambush was important and _I was _trying to keep focus on this but yet...that girl, that girl I dance with last night...she looked familiar. Like as in really familiar. She looked exactly like Spot, the piercing blue eyes gave it away and the face was defiantly a Conlon...but what made her different from him. The facial structure? No. The eyes? No. Then what was it that made this girl different from the rest? Her image popped up in my head like a addiction that can't go away. What was so special about her?

"Harvard, I get what you're saying but this was _**your**_ idea. So I think you should make the plans. I've..I've gotta run...meeting somebody...I-I'll see you guys later." I pushed my chair out, which scratched the floorboard in a rudely way and made my way towards the door. I felt the boys eyes on me but I didn't care. I just need to clear my mind and I now the one thing that can clear it.

_A book._

_Audience POV_

_Maybe it was fate or by accident that Cobra and Carter both found each other at a bookshop, well technically they just heard each other saying the same poem. But could that have been fate? That two enemies, sworn to hate each other for all eternity, meet and fall for one another in just a short amount of time? Is that possible? Many say that one action creates a chain reaction, so could this be one? If Carter hadn't left, would the two still meet? _

When Cobra had walked into the bookshop, he hadn't thought of what was to become of him, he walked up the winding staircase and went towards the section he always read at but found himself listening to a voice, a girl's voice, who quote a poem with such passion that Cobra couldn't resist. He listen to her,

_Patience perforce with willful choler meeting_

_Makes my flesh tremble in their different greeting._

_I will withdraw: but this intrusion shall_

_Now seeming sweet convert to bitter gallet_

Cobra knew that poem, well it wasn't a poem it was Shakespeare but still, her voice made it sound so real, so live like, that no man could ever copy her voice. His eyes followed the girl through the gap in the shelves and Cobra grabbed a book and finished what she was starting.

Cobra

_If I profane with my unworthiest hand_

_This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this:_

_My lips, two blushing pilgrims, ready stand_

_To smooth that rough touch with a tender kiss._

Carterwhipped herself around at the startling voice, looking for the owner. She didn't see one in sight so she began again.

Carter

_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much,_

_Which mannerly devotion shows in this;_

_For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch,_

_And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss._

Carter walked down the isle of the shop, Cobra on the other side followed...in the opposite way.

Cobra

_Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?_

Carter

_Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer._

Cobra

_O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;_

_They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair._

Carter poked her out from behind the divider of bookcases, only to find that no living soul had grazed the isle, she sighed, for whoever voice it was had given her something, that something was...well...she didn't know. But in fact her mind had suddenly felt increasingly curious about the voice, which fed her curiosity for Cobra even more. Carter had felt as if the voices were connected but found no evidence to support the theory.

She bounded down the stairs and saw no one in sight; her gaze went down from the book to the door. _I'll just borrow it and come back later. _She open the door with a shaky breath and found the boys not in sight. With a huff of air in relief, she bounded down the street back to Manhattan.

Manhattan New York, Medda Larkson's Vaudeville, 8:37 pm, Carter's POV

_O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;_

_They pray, grant thou, lest faith turn to despair._

Those last words weaved themselves in my brain; I couldn't concentrate after that moment in the shop with the mysterious poetic boy. The way he said these words, it was like he need something to keep off his mind. Passion and a lot of acting was also a factor but it sounded as if...he was in love. But in love with what? The minute he spoke he sound as if he were talking to someone he feel in love with. But it didn't matter about that, he made me feel something a Conlon could never feel...actual love. His voice was like alcohol, and I was the alcoholic.

A shaking came upon my body and I thought an earthquake had penetrated the earth, I looked to find Race yelling my name.

"Cart...you ok? You seem out of it."

"Yea Race, I'm fine. I'm just...in thought." I sound unsure of my answer.

"You don't sound so sure bout the answer." He interrogated.

"Trust me Race I'm fine, I'm just...I think I had a _little _overdose on the drinking. I'm fine though. Really!" I tried to look or at least act drunk to prove my lie. Race just grinned his smart-ass grin and slapped me on the back.

"Alright kid. You sure are like your brother. Big drinker, except he can hold down more liquor." he laughed, and I faked a laugh. I groggily made my way over towards Jenna, who was flirting with some boys from Queens.

"So then the Warden sees me coming and I-hey Blue! What's goin on?" she asked using the fake name we made so nobody knows my true identity. She looked at me, bid the boys a goodnight and dragged me away towards a table where Jack, Race, Kid, Mush and a couple of Bronx's boys were playing poker.

"Jack!" she called, dragging me over.

"Hey Girls! How's it-Blue you ok? You look..."

"Blue?" Race asked, getting cackles from the boys around the same table. Jack looked as if he was about to say something but a person at the door stopped him. And that person happened to be my brother.

* * *

**Hope that was Good because if it was, it should get some reviews.**

**I won't be able to update soon, maybe Monday...tuesday the least! I promise!**

**Chapter Preview: Carter tries to escape her worst nightmare. Cobra tries to find the Conlon girl even though he has nothing to work off of! While Carter hides from her brother, she is asked to dance by a handsome stranger. As they dance they find out more about each other...including their book shop quoting. But things begin to stir up for the young lovers when Harvard declares war and revels the secret about Carter Conlon!**

**Hope that's something to look foward to!**


	7. Notice:

**Hey Guys! It's JE MAGIC! So I know this isn't a chapter but it's been pretty busy but I assure you I will be back! I've been thought a lot in these weeks and I was about to give up but thn I remembered I had to finish this. And with the help of EG WINSTON, I am back and ready to roll expect a chapter soon!**

**Love, JE MAGIC**


	8. Chapter 7:Deception

**Dear My Loyal Readers, **

**I am so sorry I have not updated in a while, I was having difficulty writing and in life(I will not get into details.) But after some time away from the destroyer of souls FACEBOOK! I finally got the strength I needed to succeed in what I need to do, and that was finishing this story. So Thank you to all my loyal readers and reviewers. I hope you like this chapter!**

**LOVE JE MAGIC**

PS THIS IS VERY LONG!

* * *

_**Deception is a cruel act..**_

_**It often has many players on different stages that corrode the soul**_

_**~Donna A. Favor**_

* * *

**Outside Medda's Theater, 9:00 pm, Manhattan New York, Cobra's POV**

The boys and I were crouched just outside of Medda's theatre. We checked the empty streets before slipping in through the back door. I tried to keep my head focused on the task at hand, Harvard's voice of the plan repeated mindlessly in my head:

_Go in, get the girl and get out!_

His simple instructions sounded simple but reality had taken a toll on us. I guess now I get the phrase 'easier said than done' now.

**Inside Medda's party, 9:00 pm, Manhattan New York,General POV.**

Carter felt as if her worse nightmare had come alive, in which her brother would spot her and drag her back to the hell hole called the Brooklyn Lodging house and be forced into the Leadership without any saying, her worse nightmare and her worse fear all in one room, and it only took a look to start it. But yet she felt herself slipping away from the group and towards the back door behind the curtain. _I_ _have_ _to escape this nightmare before it begins!_

Jenna, who was more fearful than Carter about the nightmare, had searched with her eyes to find the Princess, who was backing into a corner, her arms and legs shaking furiously. Jenna had breathed a sigh of relief as she made her way over to the girl. Carter felt herself pulling against her concerned friend. She wrenched herself away from her friend, turned around and bumped into a muscular chest.

**Inisde Medda's Party, Cobra's POV.**

I've never seen Carter Conlon, she had always been a name, but I had heard stories about her. How she was one of the toughest girl newsie around, how she had token out three Bronx boys with just her slingshot. There were so many stories of her that I hardly kept up with them. Though the thought of her running away from her brother, it just made my head spin. Why would she want to leave? I mean, she would have it all, the royalty, the respect, the power. Who would give that up?

I was violently pulled out of my thoughts when a bump came to my chest. I looked down at what had fallen onto the floor.

It was a girl! The most beautiful and enchanting girl I've seemed to me, Her hair was a caramel brown, that fell over her shoulders and down probably to mid back. Her skin was sort of pale, she stood about 5'3, give or take a few inches. I stared at her closely, realizing she had the most majestic blue eyes. But those eyes, it was those eyes that strike my curiosity. Her eyes triggered something in the back of my mind. Those eyes look so familiar and yet so foreign, they reminded me of someone I had met before_._

**Carter's POV**

When I had stared up at the boy, I wish I hadn't, for my mind stared pounding and begged myself to remember the face. I wanted to yet with my body shaken from my brother I had yet to remember the boy's face.

"Are you ok?" he asked. Ok now his voice is defiantly familiar. His hand was outstretched towards me, which I took it gratefully. It was strong, calloused and tan, like the rest of his body. His hair was slicked back in a way that resembled a strong, Italian. When I stood up and actually faced him, it was...it was...oh god! I can't even tell how the feeling was! It was so...indescribable! He stared at me with twinkles in his eyes and his mouth gaped open like a fish. I felt my cheeks burn as if on fire!

"You look...familiar."

"So do you."

**Audience POV**

The two stared at each other, neither of them spoke. Both were equally confused and oddly...blissful. Now readers, I cannot tell you exactly why they were blissful but it was a love thing and oddly, through both Race's and Jenna's doing, convinced the two to dance. When the two stepped on the dance floor a very, magical vibe came upon both of them. It was as if they were the only two there.

After the two had danced, they whisked themselves away to an empty table in the back of the room.

"Ok. Ok. Your turn." Cobra laughed, his tan hands leaned back with rest if his body, one made it settled on the back his head while the other took the beer mug that was placed in front of him.

"What was stupidest thing you've done?" He asked, taking a sip of the beer, its cold droplets dribbled down the glass. He looked at Carter, who was thinking of the question.

"Punching my brother in the face." Carter watched as Cobra chocked on his beer. His coughing turned into laughs and then into coughs.

"That's the stupidest thing you've done?" He asked, still laugh-chocking.

"What! He's older! Not to mention, I was 10 and he was 12 and he was stronger. He almost broke my arm!" Cobra put up his hands in a mocking defense.

"Ok, Mr. Muscle. What's the stupidest thing **you've** done?" Carter asked, trying to get a good laugh in.

**"**I'm Mr. Muscle. I've never done anything stupid." The two laughed at the joke.

**"**Alright. So, I've got a question." Carter asked, attempting to be serious.

**"**Shoot" Cobra said.

**"**Whydo I have the strangest feeling that I've heard your voice before?"

"I don't know." He shrugged. He grabbed her hand lightly.

"_If I profane with my unworthiest hand. This holy shrine, the gentle fine is this..." _Carter's head snapped up to him. She knew that line! It was from Shakespeare! She had heard that line today! That voice was even familiar.

"I know who you are!" she whispered at him. Cobra became tense, his palms became moist and a fever began to grow on him. _Shit! _He thought. _She knows I'm Cobra! _

"You're the boy from the book shop! You're the boy from the story!" Cobra looked at her, confused. She let out a deep sigh.

"_Good pilgrim, you do wrong your hand too much, Which mannerly devotion shows in this..." _

Cobrafelt as if it were deja-vu He had heard that voice. The voice from the book shop! How had he been so blind, when she talked she had the voice, it was so natural, so passionate.

_"For saints have hands that pilgrims' hands do touch, And palm to palm is holy palmers' kiss." _Hefinished for her, he grabbed her right hand, intertwining it with his.

_"Have not saints lips, and holy palmers too?" _Carter grabbed his left hand, their hands interlocked and crossed over each other's. Their hands were in front of each other's chin.

_"Ay, pilgrim, lips that they must use in prayer." _Cobragazedintoher eyes, those beautiful, majestic eyes.

_"O, then, dear saint, let lips do what hands do;" _The two leaned in, their faces practically touching, their lips were so close but a spine chilling laughed filled the hall.

Everyone looked around; looking for the voice, the lights dimmed in the place and the music came to a horrible stop.

_"Hello Jackey-Boy, Hello Spot." _the voice called out.

Spot's hand went to his cane in almost a reflex act, his gaze traveled over to his sic of slingshot sharpshooters, who were gazing back at him, ready for orders. Spot nodded, giving the bits the signal. The voice spoke again.

"_See you still use your bodyguards, eh Spot?" A jump startled many of the newsies and their gazes switched to the stage, a black hooded figure stood next to a very thick rope. Behind the black hood were two others, in the same attire, their faces completely covered in black so the faces were unidentified. Many newsies stared at the figure in confusion, others in hatred._

"_Sirs_ _I_ _bid_ _you good greetings, did you think I would miss this party, Spot?" the figure was within inches from falling off the stage and the two boys in black were following closely behind. The figure made deathly, spine chilling movement across the stage._

Spot looked at Jack, who looked at Spot, who then looked at his newsies, who looked at him. They were ready to pounce, but something twinkled in the figure's dark, immoral eye made Spot hold them off.

_"Oh Spot, it's a pity ain't it? I mean, you must be heartbroken!" The Figure sneered._

" 'Bout what, ya grafter!" Spot challenged, threateningly.

_"The fact that your only living kin isn't here." the figure walked across the stage, almost like a cat stalking its prey. _Spot's cool exploded like a wild volcano. Spot's face was a boiling, tomato red; steam ejected his ears so fast you think it was a steam whistle. His blood curdled and boiled, his teeth clenched together so tight his jaw was practically glued. Nobody talked bad about his sister, and he meant NOBODY! Seeing the active volcano that was Spot Conlon, the combined forces of Jack, Spot's second, Sport and Spot's third command, Lilly, had to hold him back from jumping upon the stage and tearing the figure in black limb from limb. the Black figured watched in a most amusing way. His black, menacing eyes, twinkled and danced in the little light from the stage. His smirk grew wild on his lips and his amusement filled him.

"Cut the crap!" Spot clenched through his teeth.

_"Oh, But you don't know why I am here? Do you?" _

Spot's temper boiled to the hottest degree possible, sarcasm reeked in his words with tiny drops of hatred. "No why?"

_"You have been deceive, Spot Conlon. By your friends, allies even family themselves." The Figure turned towards the boys, who tugged the rope and leaped into the air, a little cloud of dust was in the two's place._

_"Look around you Spot Conlon, everyone you know has a secret and there is one, nay, two people here who are not who they say they are. It's a game of deception my dear King." The Figures was lighted with an illuminating moon colored stage light, it glinted and illuminated him and he moved in a way that almost can't be described. _

_"Deception. That is your key word there. I'm deceiving you by pretending I'm someone I'm not. Jack is deceiving you by hiding what truly mattered to you. And a boy here is deceiving a girl who has no idea what she's doing." His hand swept over towards the back of the room. _

_"Ladies and Gentlemen, may I introduce the lovely, astonishing, Miss Conlon." _

Lights turned towards the back of the room, Carter sat frozen and yet dumbfounded at her cover being blown to smidgens. eyes stared at her but one were in blazing torture yet in a relieved way, sort of speak, those eyes were piercing cold and Carter could only seem to be focused on them.

"_That's_ _not_ _all..." The black hooded figure shed himself of his clock to revel himself none other than Harvard, Mid-Town's ruthless leader. Gasp had invaded almost every newsies mouth. An ear-splitting sound pierced the silence. The sound had happened to be an attack sound. An attack sound of war._

* * *

**_OK...how was that? Its long I know but it was totally worth it right? Ok so I don't know when I'll update but it will be sooner than the last one!_**

**_Chapter Preview: Carter's Identity is exposed as well as Cobra's. Brooklyn's ruthless behavior cause them into get into a bloody war, and Spot begins to question everyone's lo_****_yaltiy to him._**


	9. Chapter 8: Who are you?

**Hello my dearest readers, reviewers whatever! Sorry this one took so long I had major writers block! It may also sound rush and again, my apoligies, i was trying to at least right a chapter! Anyway thank you for being patience with my stubborness of not writing! I promise to post soon!**

**I would also like to thank ll my reviewers:Jemma, Newsie Kraken, EG winston, and Ealasaid Una ! Love you guys!**

**~JE MAGIC**

* * *

_"I've tried like you_

_to do everthing you wanted too_

_this is the last time_

_I'll take the blame for the sake of being with you._

* * *

Medda's party, 9:30 pm, Manhattan New York, Carter's POV

_I'm dead! _I thought as the whole room turned into chaos. Black cloaked figures jumped from ropes and began running down the stairs, chasing mostly everyone in this place. The boy's hand slid into mine and he pulled me away from the table and toward the heart of the chaos, where my brother happened to be fighting Harvard. I tried pulling myself away from his grip but he seemed so tense and worried that I couldn't find the strength to pull away.

**"**Whereare we going?" I asked, screaming over all the noise in the hall.

**"**To your brother! You ain't safe here!" He said. His voice was cold and venomous. It reminded me so much of Cobra.

**"**Who are you, by the way? You never told me your name?"

"No one to be trifled with, highness!" He said. There was his cold voice again.

"I want to know!" I screamed at him, pulling harder to free my hand.

"Get use to disappointment, Highness!" He screamed at me, annoyance oozed from his tongue.

"I'm ordering you as the princess of New York! Who are you?" I ordered at him. He stood there...shocked? It must have been from what I just said! There I go again acting like Spot. Ordering people around again!

"Fine, you want to know who I am!" He growled at me. He moved backwards, dragging me with him.

"Yes!" I growled back at him. I'm not so easily scared.

"Fine! Highness! I'm Cobra! Leader of the Black Mist!" I was hit by a shock wave. Cobra! I just spent an entire night with the Newsies Number One enemy! Oh what would my brother say! I must have been stunned so badly I couldn't remember what happened in those last few seconds because next thing I knew he flung me into the middle of my brother and Harvard. Spot must have saw me coming because he caught me before I fell to the ground, his arms on my back and my biceps.

"Carter?" He asked before he flung me up and took a swing at Harvard.

"What the hell happened to you! You know how sick I was with you gone! Duck!" I ducked and swung at a black figure.

"In Manhattan!" I screamed back at him. He grabbed my by the waist and I kicked a guy in the chin. He looked at me.

"You are in so much...hold on!" He swung at another boy, hitting his gut. "Trouble!"

"This must be my lucky day! Two Conlon at once! Let's start off with the runt." Harvard sneered at me. I looked at Spot, who looked back at me, put up his fist and got ready to kick his ass Conlon style. I don't recall after that because all I felt was someone hitting my head and the world went black

* * *

**JEMAGIC: Thanks for reading! Now just press that little blue button that says REVIEW! (:**

**Chapter Preview: I dont really know yet but when I post up then you'll know!**

**~JE MAGIC**


	10. Chapter 9:Two Face

_If you are patient in one moment of anger,_

_You will escape one hundred years of sorrow._

-Chinese Proverb

* * *

Brooklyn Lodging House, Brooklyn New York, 6:00 pm

Carter's POV

I sat up hastily and immediately regretted doing so. The world swayed and I felt sick, the throbbing pain from my head didn't help. The room I was in was very familiar and smelled like cigars and whiskey. Boys! I was sitting in small bed in the middle of a bedroom. It was rather bare, containing only the bed, a chair, and a trunk at the foot of the bed. It was small and made of fine wood; it looked out of place in the room. Sitting on the trunk was a grey cap and a pair of red suspenders. I was in Spot's room. Hastily I got up and looked at the mirror on the bureau. My hair was still in a ponytail, or what was left of it, I also notice I was wearing Spot's clothing. His faded blue checkered shirt with his brown trousers and my pink suspenders. How typical of him! Knowing I wasn't staying here another second I ran for the door but, as shocking as it wasn't, was locked. I looked around and found the window that led to the fire escape. I ran over to the window and looked down, YES! The fire escape led from Spot's window to the ground still.

Not having time to put on shoes, for the sound of footsteps were growing louder i pulled myself out of the winow and jumped down off the fire escape. The drop to the ground was tougher than I thought. I had to put my hands out in front to prevent myself from falling face flat on the ground, resulting in my hands becoming scratched and raw. The ground was cold and my hands stung as blood began to seep from the wounds, but I took a quick look around and started running toward the street.

Now this is what I don't get! How do I always end up getting caught in all my escape plans, not including my recent one and Cobra throwing me into my brother. But for some reason the Big Guy loves throwing unfun surprises at me because as I reached the front of the lodging house, a pair of arms caught me and threw me over their shoulder. And now...I'm caught! Damn it!

Heaving a sigh of frustration, I looked grudgingly at Spot, but he couldn't see me,

"How'd I know youse was gonna try ta run?" I could hear him smirking and my only response was my death glare, which, of course, he didn't see, but it wouldn't have made a difference considering he taught me it so he is immune to the stare. Seeing how my situation was bleak, I did the only thing I could...kick and scream like I was five again.

"Let go of me you bastard! Let me down! Put me down right now!" I screamed at him. I kicked as hard as I could, trying to get his face. My fist pounded on his back. This continued up the flight of stairs, collecting many stairs from the boys.

"Spot! Put me down!" I screamed at him. I hated when he did this, which was all the time considering he was older and stronger. Once we entered his room he immediately shut the door.

"Fine." he said mockingly. I landed on his bed,it bounced from the heavy drop. I glared at him, he glared back. He pulled a chair and sat straight across from me. His spine chilling stare tried to make me shrivel but I never give in to easy.

"Explaination. Now!" he commanded.

"I'm not your newsies. You can't boss me around!" I spat at him. His eyes stormed.

"But I am your _**brother**_ and I am _**older **_than you. Now explain yourself." His muscle tensed and his eyes began to flare.

"No!"

"Carter Elizabeth Marie Conlon, you give me an explanation right now!" He yelled at me his body becoming ridged and tense. His eyes had flames now and they were fresh.

"No you bitch!" And that's where I crossed the line. Spot's temper broke from his thermometer. He got up from the chair, grabbed my ponytail and dragged me out the door.

"Ow! That hurts! Let go!" I screamed as hard as I possibly could. Our actions caused the Brooklynites to rowel up the stairs, wanting to see what the two Conlon's were doing this time. Spot pulled my hair and I stumped across the hallway, watching the boy's gaped mouths and stares. I whimpered as Spot pushed me into my room, still by my hair. I fell to the floor and looked up at him.

"Now stay here until I come back!" He barked angerly. He slammed the door behind him.

Never. Never, in my life had Spot done that! He never slapped my, or hit me, or drag me to my room by my hair! He never did that! He yelled a me but that's normal but the aggression...that's not him! He reminded me of my father! How he would hit me, slap me, punch me, throw me agaist a wall. He would b abusive but not Spot! Not Spot! Tears brimmed my eyelids. I did th only thing I could do, even though i swore I never would do this again.

I ran to the corner and cried my eyes out.

Spot's POV

I closed Carter's door and locked it. I turned and faced the sea of gaping newsies.

"What are you all staring at!" snarled at them an the quickly ran back down the stairs nd scattered. I followed the boys into the main room where we play poker and hang. I went to the back table, sat down putting my head in my hands.

I could believe what I just did. I never, EVER, did that to Carter! Why did I get so mad at her? I mean, I was furious at her and isn't think twice when I acted but once I shut the door it was like a wave of guilt washed over me. I could heard Carter crying right now, it reminded me of when we were little and my old man use to pick on her because she was small. God! I felt like my old man! For a minute there I was my old man!

"Hey Spot, you ok?" Phantom, my second, said. He clasped his hand on my shoulder and sat down next to me.

"No. I just...I don't know what came over me! I never EVER knew I could get that mad at her. I mean, it's her fault though! She didn't listen to me when she was suppose to! But I acted like my old man back there!" I blurted out to him. Phantom's face didn't show anything.

"Maybe you don't realize that she's not your newsies. She's your sister."

* * *

**Ok! That's the chapter! Hope it was good! I know this stois doesn't sound like it's getting anywhere but don't worry it's coming! **

**~JE MAGIC**


	11. Chapter 11:Fairy Dance

(A/N) **Hi guys, thanks for the AWSOME reviews. This chapters kinda gushy but really sweet. There are though some things to clear up in this chapter. The birds have been following the two this whole chapter! **

**Also Somopen has suggested. I do a sequel to my other story "Disappear and Reappear again." if you have read it and have any ideas on plot line because the sequel is on the drawing board stage let me know!**

**Ok enough chit chat...Onward with the story!**

* * *

_Love is not a feeling, _**  
**

_It an celestrial alignment._

* * *

Carter had probably cried for an entire hour, they weren't, though, heavy sobs but more of tear staining drops that streamed down her cheeks like a river. Though, her crying somewhat calmed Carter down, the crying hadn't stopped. She didn't know why she kept crying, for she was too tough for that but the more she had tried stoping herself, the more she cried. After the hour of tears and crying, Carter pulled herself together. Her breathing became slower and steadier as she pushed the chair up agaist the door.

_Clink._

_A_ pebble rattled agaist the stained window. Carter looked towards the window.

_Clink._

Another pebble pelted itself agaist the window. _"What the hell?"_ Carter thought to herself as she went towards the window and opened it. She looked down to see Cobra, hand full of pebbles and smirking romantically.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel. Let down your hair." Carter stuck her head out the window. Her carmel hair falling freely.

"Your to late buddy. Rapunzel got a hair cut." she shouted softly.

"Come down." He calls back to her. Carter raised her eyebrows, surprised.

"You're mad." She told him, shaking her head and trying not to smile, "Cobra, you're crazy. I can't go anywhere; the place is guarded." she heaved a sad sigh.

"I couldn't."

"Fine. Then I'll come up." He grabbed the ladder to the fire escape and stared climbing. Panick rose through Carter.

"No!"

"Then come down. Please?" Carter debated. She could go out the window. Her door's locked anyway and even if Spot tried to open it the chair would most defiantly stop the door. But even if she did climb out through the window there was a chance of them getting caught. Then most defiantly Spot would lock up the entire house or keep a bird in her room. She pursed her lips as she looked at the door and back down at Cobra. She did this for some number of minutes. She pressed her ear towards the door and listened for footsteps but only silence greeted her. Carter ran to the chest at the foot of the bed and pushed it towards the door. Once it barricaded the door she went to the window.  
Cobra reached out and took Carter's waist, helping her down from the last flight of ladders.

"Thanks." She said, looking at Cobra. "Alright. Where are we going?" Cobra smirked and grasped her hand and pulled her close.

_Later that night... In Mid-Town!_

"Come on." Cobra whispered as they snuck down the alleyway. Cobra looked back, motioning Carter to come quickier. She ran up to him.

"Where are we going?" She questioned him. He shushed her.

"It's a surprise. Now close your eyes." Carter scowled but willingly closed her eyes. He grasped her hands and pulled her foward. She gracefully moved with him, her feet slowly stepping like a baby's first step. The alley way slightly lit as the two came close to a window. Cobra pulled Carter towards the window, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Now...Open." Carter opened her eyes to see a run down stage with actors upon it. They strutted across the stage, making magic. The actors were in fancy outfits that fairies would wear and one was wearing a rich suit. The boy actor bowed before a Fairy with a beautiful white dress and elegant fairy wings. Th girl actor curstied. Carter was enchanted. At that time she notice Cobra's hands had moved away from her hips. She turned. He bowed. He held out his hand. Carter grabbed it and slide her hands between his. They then began moving. They waltzes. The moonlight seem to be following their dance movement. He spun her around as the distant music played. Cobra pulled her closer towards him, the moonlight making her pale skin sparkle and her eyes gleam. It also made his dark hair sparkle like a crystal stream. The stared at each other and stared and stared.

The song soon ended and Carter pulled away. She looked away from him and blushed. He put his hand to her cheek and caressed it. She looked at him.

"I...We should go back." Carter walked towards the mouth of the alley. He signed and followed her out. As the two reached the Lodging house, they snuck around towards Carter's window and both climbed it. Carter pulled herself inside and Cobra sat on the ledge. After a breakfast moment he spoke.

"I better go." Carter reached for his hand.

"Don't go." She sighed. He looked at her and said "I'll be back."  
Cobra got down only flight of stairs before he heard the slight thud of the grates. Carter was behind him. She came up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around but was stunned to find Carter pressing her lips to his. He grabbed her waist and pulled her close. Carter pulled away and climbed back up the stairs. He smiled up to the moon and dashed down the flight of stairs.

"Yes!" He whispered loudly. He jumped in the air. When he landed he turned toward the Brooklyn LH and smiled. The boys though had not notice that four birds were watching him. Two from Mid-Town and two from Brooklyn. The Mid-town birds stepped out of the shadows and grabbed Cobra.

"Where'd you think your going, lover boy?"


	12. Chapter 12:Let the Games Begin

**Hey** Guys! **Here's the next chapter of the story! Ok so it may not sound realistic but very creepy! So read at own risk! I also won't be updating for bout 3 weeks for I will be at camp! Hope yoI enjoy it! **

**PS. Don't get mad at me for the cliffhanger but I think you know who it will be...**

* * *

Spot walked into Manhatten with hated and anger in his eyes. His blood boiled and his mind was fevered. He had only one intention in going to Manhatten and that was to declare war. Behind him were three of his best boys, along with Phantom, his second.

"Spot, your over reacting! Just because Jackey didn't tell you he had Carter doesn't mean he didn't have good reason!" Phantom tried stopping the King from doin something drastic as declaring war on Jack and his boys but it did not stop the Brooklyn King.

Spot stormed into the Manhatten Lodging house. His fist clenched and his boys had a menacing look on their faces. He looked around and found Jack with some of the other guys."Jack. I need to talk to you. Now!" Spot growled at the leader. Jack got up hastily and followed Spot up the stairs. Phantom and Race in pursuit.

"Alright. What do you wanna talk about, Spot." Jack leaned back in a chair. Spot sent him a death glare.

"I'm declaring war."

"On who?" Jack asked, lightling a cigarette in his mouth.

"You." Jack sat up.

_Back at the lodging house_

When the Brooklyn boys returned home, they did not anticipate on the sight before them. Their lodging house was a reck. Tables and chairs turned over, the walls were covered in dirt and slightly blood. Spot wondered where the blood came from. Spot's anger rose once again. The boys walked around the room. A note was stapled to the wall.

_Let the games begin. . Your sister a fiery one._

Spot dropped the note in his hands and ran up the stairs, the boys in pursuit. Spot rammed himself into the room.

"Carter?" he called out. There was no reply. The boys walked into the room cautiously. Phantom saw shattered glass near the window.

"Hey Spot! Come look at this." the boys crowed around the shattered glass pieces. As the boys inspected the pieces a loud, ghostlike groan from the washroom. The boys looked towards the door, slowly got up and followed it.

"Spot...look." whispered Phantom, pointing downward. Spot looked where Phantom's hand was and notice the streaks of blood coming from the door and the large, sharp glass piece that was stained in blood. Spot gulped and opened the door

* * *

Like? Now review please!


End file.
